Go
|Next word = Wú}} is one of the three major factions in the Koihime†Musō franchise. Goal : History Koihime†Musō : Before the introduction of the Go Faction, both Sonken Bundai and the eldest daughter Sonsaku Hakufu, have passed away, leaving the second child, Sonken Chūbō, to be the leader of Go. Shūyu Kōkin, after Sonsaku's death, became the younger Sonken's chief strategist and adviser. : The Go Faction is first encountered in the VN during the war against Tōtaku Chūei, serving as a major army in the Anti-Tōtaku Alliance. During the battle at Shisui Pass, they were among the vanguard. However, upon noticing Gi retreating in order to allow the charging Hongō Faction to become bait to lure the general Kayū out and attack, they quickly followed suit, leaving the Hongō Army to bear the brunt of the damage. : Upon reaching Korō Gate, the Go Army placed their army in the Rear Guard, joined by Gi, citing heavy losses among their army as their reason. However, as the battle at Korō Gate progressed, upon Kazuto's request, they were made to charge. While they are charging, the Hongō Army quickly retreated, turning the same tactic used against them onto both Gi and Go armies. They quickly reorganized their armies and began their own attack. Afterwards, they were ordered to retreat under Sonken's order. Shūyu argued against this, stating that Sonsaku would have chosen fame and attacked alongside Gi and Hongō. Sonken stalwartly refused, causing a rift between her and the strategist to emerge. : After the events at Rakuyō, they returned to their homeland. Aiming for their own conquest of the country, they set forth to annex the lands south of Kōtō, eventually making a respectable kingdom at the southeast of the continent. Soon, Ukitsu gave them information of the Hongō Army's decision to invade Gi. They wait for news of which side is winning before they decide on who to ally with. : After two victories from the Hongō Army, Go decides to ally with the smaller country, hoping to bring down Gi's threat. They send Sonsaku and Shūyu wives, Daikyō and Shōkyō to serve as messengers, as well as political hostages as assurance of non-betrayal. The two were also given a second task by Shūyu to try and seduce Hongō Kazuto. : After negotiations between the two are completed, Go and Hongō attack the army of Gi in parallel. With the help of Go, Hongō manages to defeat Gi, splitting the continent between the two kingdoms. : With the alliance between the two countries maintained, the two countries soon found themselves seemingly being attacked by the other country. It turns out that Ukitsu had convinced Shūyu to begin a war with Hongō, using the strategist's wish to see Sonsaku's dream of conquest come into fruition. At the knowledge of her trusted adviser's betrayal, Sonken soon surrendered to Hongō's army after their defeat. : The battle against Hongō soon resulted in defeat for Shūyu's renegade faction, and the strategist was soon found to have set the throne room on fire, dying in the flames. With this, Go became fully under the control of the Hongō Faction. : Go remains under Sonken's control, as Hongō has delegated the rule of the territory to her, and she soon aids in the battle against the White Clothes, leading her army to decimate the enemy's seemingly never ending forces. Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route :In this route, the Go Army serves more or less as a supporting faction to the plot, as they focus more on achieving independence from Enjutsu, and their own path of conquest. Gi Route :In this route, the Go Army serves as a secondary opposing faction, as Gi's primary opponent is the Shoku army. Go Route :In this route, the Go Army serves as the main protagonist faction, as Kazuto first appears to Sonsaku. Moe Shōden : The continent is united under the rule of the Three Kingdoms of Shoku, Gi, and Go, each country respectively ruled by Ryūbi, Sōsō, and Sonken, with Kazuto as the lynchpin and symbol. The leaders and key personnel of the Three Kingdoms, however, all live in a single centralized area, only leaving their trusted seconds to do the management of the territories, in order to remain close to Kazuto. Shin Koihime † Eiyuutan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime Series Location Members Gallery KM Go Soldier.png|KM Go Soldier Go Generic Soldier.png|SKM Go Soldier Go faction.jpg|Go faction in Koihime Musou Go Key person's.png|Rikuson Hakugen ,Sonken Chūbō and Kannei Kōha in Koihime†Musō Meirin servants.jpg|Shūyu Kōkin with her servants Daikyō and Shōkyō in Koihime†Musō Go generals.png|Kōgai Kōfuku, Sonsaku Hakufu and Shūyu Kōkin in Shin Koihime†Musō Renfa leader Go Shin.png|Rikuson Hakugen ,Sonken Chūbō and Kannei Kōha in Shin Koihime†Musō Go Kakumei.png|Go composition in Kakumei Go Yenren Team.png|Sonken Bundai with Kōgai Kōfuku and Teifu Tokubō in Kakumei Go Sheren Team.png|Sonsaku Hakufu with Shūyu Kōkin and Taishiji Shigi in Kakumei Go Renfa and Shishun Kakumei.png|Sonken Chūbō accompanied by Kannei Kōha in Kakumei Go Скриншот 29-07-2018 220629.png|Go strategists Chōshō Shifu and Roshuku Shikei in Kakumei Go Navigation Category:Factions Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō